fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Total Loss
Mario Kart: Total Loss is the eleventh game in the Mario Kart franchise for an unknown Nintendo console. It will be released in May 2023. Game modes *'Single Player' **Grand Prix Race full cups for trophies to unlock new characters, courses and vechiles. ***50cc ***100cc ***150cc ***200cc ***Mirror Mode **VS Race seperate courses just for fun. **Battle Battle vs computers with tactics and strategies. ***Balloon Battle ***Coin Runners ***Bob-Omb Blast ***Shine Thief ***Knock-Out ***Cloud Dodgers ***Capture the Egg ***Renegade Roundup **Time Trial Try to get records on your favorite tracks and beat ghosts to unlock new stuff. **Missions Complete missions and challenges to unlock new stuff. *'Local Multiplayer' **Grand Prix Race full cups together to win the trophies ***Solo Grand Prix ***Team Grand Prix ***Double Dash Grand Prix **VS Try to beat your friends at one place in a race just for fun. ***Solo Race ***Team Race ***Double Dash Race **Battle Battle vs your friends at one place with tactics ans strategies. ***Balloon Battle ***Coin Runners ***Bob-Omb Blast ***Shine Thief ***Knock-Out ***Cloud Dodgers ***Capture the Egg ***Renegade Round-up **Time Trial Find out who's the fastest, you or one of your friends! *'Online Multiplayer' **VS Race vs friends or people all around the world via an internet connection and find out who's the best racer. **Battle Battle vs friends or people all around the world via an internet connection with tactics and strategies. ***Balloon Battle ***Coin Runners ***Bob-Omb Blast ***Shine Thief ***Knock-Out ***Cloud Dodgers ***Capture the Egg ***Renegade Round-up Vehicles Next to karts and motors, you can now also race on boards. The game includes 24 karts, 12 motors and 4 boards excluding DLC. All karts, motors and boards can be customized with any gliders & wheels. *Karts *Motors *Boards *Gliders *Wheels Courses The game includes 10 cups, being unlocked the same way as before. If you unlock all cups in a class, you unlock an extra cup in that class. There are also 4 more cups available as DLC. Standard race courses Nitro *Mushroom Cup: **Mario Kart Collosseum **Skate City **Mushroom Hills **Toad Town *Flower Cup: **Yoshi's Island **Mario Circuit **Crimson Palace **Daisy Beach *Coin Cup: **Cloud Circuit **DK Boardwalk **Boo Village **Waluigi Casino *Star Cup: **Dry Dry Valley **Neo Carnival **Luigi District **Wario BMX *Special Cup: **Peach's Castle **Kamek's Library **Bowser's Castle **Rainbow Road Retro Total: SNES: 3/20 N64: 1/16 GBA: 3/20 GCN: 1/16 DS: 2/16 WII: 3/16 3DS: 3/16 WII U: 4/16 *Shell Cup **DS: Figure-8-Circuit **SNES: Vanilla Lake 1 **3DS: Daisy Hills **Wii: Toad's Factory *Banana Cup **Wii U: Sweet Sweet Canyon **SNES: Mario Circuit 4 **GBA: Riverside Park **Wii: DK Summit *Egg Cup **N64: Wario Stadium **SNES: Bowser's Castle 3 **3DS: Rock Rock Mountain **Wii U: Sunshine Airport *Leaf Cup **3DS: Shy Guy Bazaar **GBA: Sunset Wilds **DS: Shroom Ridge **Wii U: Thwomp Ruins *Lightning Cup **Wii: Moonview Highway **Wii U: Electrodrome **GCN: Bowser's Castle **GBA: Rainbow Road Items Standard items *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Green Shell *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Blue Shell *Banana *Triple Banana *Fake Item Box *Bob-Omb *Blooper *Fire Flower *Boo *Super Star *Super Horn *Lightning *Bullet Bill *Lucky Seven Battle Mode Exclusive *Piranha Plant *Boomerang Flower *Coin Magnet *Feather *Lightning Cloud DLC *Ink Blaster (Splatoon) *Brella (Splatoon) *Leaf (Animal Crossing) *Horse (Zelda) *Mastersword (Zelda) * * * * * Characters Standard *Mario *Luigi *Daisy *Peach *Toad *Yoshi *Baby Mario *Baby Peach *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Bowser Unlockable/Buyable *Baby Luigi (Unlock 12 Expert Staff Ghosts) *Baby Daisy (Unlock 24 Expert Staff Ghosts) *Koopa Troopa (Spend a total of 30 minutes on Free Run) *Goomba (Spend a total of 60 minutes on Free Run) *Shy Guy (Win all nitro cups in 50cc) *Dry Bones (Win all retro cups in 50cc) *Diddy Kong (Win all nitro cups in 100cc) *Bowser Jr. (Win all retro cups in 100cc) *Birdo (Play Time Trials on 20 courses) *Toadette (Play Time Trials on 40 courses) *Larry Koopa (Win 10 150cc races with rubber banding) *Morton Koopa Jr. (Win 10 150cc races in Mirror Mode) *Wendy O. Koopa (Win 10 Balloon Battles with hard CPU on last man standing mode) *Iggy Koopa (Win 10 Coin Runners matches with over 10 coins with hard CPU) *Roy Koopa (Win 10 Balloon Battle matches with over 5 balloons with hard CPU) *Lemmy Koopa (Win 10 matches Renegade Round-Up as a renegade) *Ludwig von Koopa (Win 10 Shine Thief matches by holding the Shine from the beginning with hard CPU) *Nabbit (Beat mission 3-3) *Kamek (Beat mission 9-6) *Prof. E-Gadd (Win 10 online matches) *Rosalina (Unlock 32 Expert Staff Ghosts) *Petey Piranha (Unlock all Expert Staff Ghosts) *King Boo (Win 25 online matches) *King Bob-Omb (Win 50 online matches) *Mii (Win all 150cc cups) DLC *Splatoon **Inkling Boy **Inkling Girl * Costumes/Skins Unlockable/Buyable *Mario: **Metal Mario (Play 50 races as Mario) **Gold Mario (Win all 200cc cups) *Luigi: **Green Bronze Luigi (Play 50 races as Luigi) *Peach: **Pink Gold Peach (Play 50 races as Peach) *Daisy: **Platinum Orange Daisy (Play 50 races as Daisy) *Toad (All colors: 200 coins) **Blue Toad (25 coins) **Yellow Toad (25 coins) **Black Toad (25 coins) **White Toad (25 coins) **Purple Toad (25 coins) **Green Toad (25 coins) **Pink Toad (25 coins) **Orange Toad (25 coins) *Yoshi (All colors: 200 coins) **Blue Yoshi (25 coins) **Yellow Yoshi (25 coins) **Red Yoshi (25 coins) **Black Yoshi (25 coins) **White Yoshi (25 coins) **Purple Yoshi (25 coins) **Pink Yoshi (25 coins) **Orange Yoshi (25 coins) *Donkey Kong: **Funky Kong (Save your files of Donkey Kong:Country Returns to the same system as this game) *Bowser: **Dry Bowser (Beat mission 5-6) **Dark Bowser (Beat mission 9-4) *Diddy Kong: **Dixie Kong (Save your files of Donkey Kong:Country Returns to the same system as this game) *Koopa Troopa: **Green Paratroopa (Win 10 matches in Double Dash mode) **Red Koopa Troopa (Win 25 matches in Double Dash mode) **Red Paratroopa (Win 50 matches in Double Dash mode) *Shy Guy (All colors: 200 coins) **Blue Shy Guy (25 coins) **Yellow Shy Guy (25 coins) **Black Shy Guy (25 coins) **White Shy Guy (25 coins) **Purple Shy Guy (25 coins) **Pink Shy Guy (25 coins) **Green Shy Guy (25 coins) **Orange Shy Guy (25 coins) *Mii **Amiibo costumes for your Mii (Scan them in) Battle Mode Modes This game's Battle Mode includes 5 returning modes, and 3 brand new ones. *Balloon Battle All players have 3 or 5 balloons and try to steal/take off the others'. The player with the most balloons left & the most people hit wins. *Coin Runners The player who collects the most coins wins. *Bob-Omb Blast It works like Balloon Battle, but with only one item: the Bob-Omb. You can hold up to 10 bob-ombs and you have to hit other players with them. *Shine Thief Try to find the Shine and keep it! Other players will try to steal it from you, and become the king! *Knock-Out One hit is fatal. You're out of the game directly when you get hit. The last player remaining is the winner. *Cloud Dodgers Thunder clouds are floating over the battle arenas, and you have to dodge the thunder and thunder clouds from other players. Once you get hit by the thunder, you're out. *Capture the Egg Two teams both have a base in the track where their egg is located. If a player of your team takes the egg of the other team and takes it to your base without getting hit, your team wins. *Renegade Round-up Two teams, one team tries to take out the whole other team, but that team can bring back their players anytime. Stages Standard *Mario Kart Arena *Toad's Plaza *Yoshi's Battle Island *Wario's Construction Site *Bowser's Castle *GCN: Block City *GBA: Battle Course 4 *3DS: Sherbet Rink *Wii: Delfino Pier *Switch: Lunar Colony DLC *Splatoon **Switch: Urchin' Underpass *Animal Crossing **Animal Crossing *Zelda **Hyrule Plaza *? **? *? **? *DLC Pack 6 **N64: Block Fort Double Dash Mode Mario Kart: Total Loss marks the return of Double Dash!!!, where two players can play together on one kart. You can't win cups with it, you can only play it in VS mode. All recommended pairings mentioned under here have special items. If you don't choose on of the recommended pairings, you will get the special item of one of the two (randomly chosen). You unlock Double Dash mode right after you unlock the 24th character. Recommended pairings *Mario & Luigi Special item: Red/Green Fireball (Bigger and more effective fireball) *Peach & Daisy Special Item: Hearts (Affects all players near the item and slows them down) *Yoshi & Birdo Special Item: Yoshi/Birdo Egg (Works like a shell, but bigger and with bigger impact) *Toad & Toaddette Special Item: Ultra Mushroom (Works like a mushroom, but and with a bigger boost) *Baby Mario & Baby Luigi Special Item: Chain Chomp (Works like a Bullet Bill, but can end any moment depending on the turns) *Baby Peach & Baby Daisy Special Item: Chain Chomp (Works like a Bullet Bill, but can end any moment depending on the turns) *Wario & Waluigi Special Item: Coin Magnet (Collects more coins and steals them from others) *Bowser & Bowser Jr. Special Item: Bowser Shell (Works like a shell, but bigger and with bigger impact) *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong Special Item: Mega Barrel (Works like a shell, but bigger and with bigger impact, it rolls down the whole track) *Koopaling & Koopaling Special Item: Bowser Shell (Works like a shell, but bigger and with bigger impact) *Dry Bones & Shy Guy Special Item: Cannonball (Works like a Blue Shell, but with a bigger chance of hitting people on its way to the number one) *Koopa Troopa & Goomba Special Item: Enemy spam (Pops up random Goombas, Koopas and Piranha Plants on the track) *Nabbit & Kamek Special Item: Stealing Bag (Steals 2 items from other players) *Rosalina & Petey Piranha Special Item: Ice Flower (Works like a Fire Flower, but shoots ice and freezes other players) *King Boo & King Bob-Omb Special Item: Crown (Switches places with random players in front of them) *Prof. E-Gadd & Mii Special Item: Brain (Automatically goes through a shortcut without dealing with the hard way to get there yourself) Mission Mode Mario Kart: Total Loss' mission mode includes 10 worlds of 8 missions & 1 boss battle. The boss battles include bosses from Super Mario Galaxy(1&2), Super Mario 3D World, Super Mario 3D Land & Super Mario Odyssey. If you complete them all, you unlock an extra challenge world. *World 1 **1-1: Collect 10 coins in Mario Kart Collosseum in under 2 minutes. **1-2: Perform 10 tricks in Skate City in under 1 minute. **1-3: Drive through 5 numbered gates in order in Mushroom Hills in under 1 minute. **1-4: Reach the finish before Toad in Toad Town. **1-5: Drive out 1 lap of Figure-8-Circuit backwards in under 2 minutes. **1-6: Go underwater for 3 seconds in 1 lap Vanilla Lake 1 in under 1 minute. **1-7: Glide through the air for 3 seconds in 1 lap Daisy Hills in under 2 minutes. **1-8: Go in anti-gravity mode 2 times in 1 lap Toad's factory in under 2 minutes. **1-Boss: Boom Boom. Bait him and let him run off the stage! *World 2 **2-1: Finish 3 laps on Vanilla Lake 1 within 3 minutes. **2-2: Drive through 8 numbered gates on Figure-8-Circuit in under 2 minutes. **2-3: Perform 15 tricks in Toad's Factory in under 2 minutes. **2-4: Collect 15 coins on Daisy Hills in under 2 minutes. **2-5: Perform a backflip in Skate City in under 1 minute. **2-6: Drift to blue sparks 5 times in Toad Town in under 2 minutes. **2-7: Reach the finish before Mario in Mario Kart Collosseum. **2-8: Hit 5 Goombas with green shells in Mushroom Hills in under 1 minute. **2-Boss: Pom Pom. Knock her off the stage using three Mushrooms! *World 3 **3-1: Destroy all 10 item boxes on Yoshi's Island in 2 minutes. **3-2: Reach the finish before Mario in Mario Circuit. **3-3: Catch Nabbit before he reaches the finish in Crimson Palace. **3-4: Defeat 10 Cheep Cheeps with the Super Star within 2 minutes. **3-5: Collect 20 coins in Sweet Sweet Canyon in under 2 minutes. **3-6: Drift to blue sparks 8 times on Mario Circuit 4 within 2 minutes. **3-7: Drive 1 lap of Riverside Park backwards in under 3 minutes. **3-8: Reach the finish before Donkey Kong in DK Summit. **3-Boss: Dino Piranha. Hit him in the belly with shells thrice to knock him out. *World 4 **4-1: Drive through 8 numbered gates in Mario Circuit 4 in under 1 minute. **4-2: Go underwater 2 times in one lap Riverside Park in under 2 minutes. **4-3: Perform 10 tricks on DK Summit in under 1 minute. **4-4: Use 2 shortcuts in one lap Sweet Sweet Canyon within 2 minutes. **4-5: Reach the finish before Daisy on Daisy Beach. **4-6: Collect 20 coins on Mario Circuit in under 2 minutes. **4-7: Reach the finish before Yoshi on Yoshi's Island. **4-8: Drift to blue sparks 10 times in Crimson Palace within 2 minutes. **4-Boss: Unknown Odyssey boss *World 5 **5-1: Glide in the air for 3 seconds in one lap Cloud Circuit in under 1,5 minute. **5-2: Collect 15 coins in DK Boardwalk while being chased by monkeys in under 1 minute. **5-3: Drive through 10 numbered gates while avoiding Boos in Boo Village in under 1,5 minute. **5-4: Reach the finish of Waluigi Casino before Waluigi. **5-5: Perform 10 tricks in Wario Stadium in under 1 minute. **5-6: Reach the finish of Bowser's Castle 3 before Dry Bowser. **5-7: Drift to blue sparks 10 times on Rock Rock Mountain within 1,5 minutes. **5-8: Destroy 15 item boxes on Sunshine Airport in under 1 minute. **5-Boss: Whomp King. Drive over the button on his back 3 times. *World 6 **6-1: Reach the finish before Wario in Wario Stadium. **6-2: Destroy 20 item boxes on Rock Rock Mountain within 1,5 minutes. **6-3: Drift to blue sparks 10 times in Bowser's Castle 3 in under 1,5 minutes. **6-4: Perform 10 tricks on Sunshine Airport in under 1,5 minutes. **6-5: Collect 20 coins in Waluigi Casino in under 1,5 minutes. **6-6: Reach the finish before King Boo in Boo Village while being plagued by the Boos. **6-7: Use 3 shortcuts in one lap Cloud Circuit within 1,5 minutes. **6-8: Reach the finish before Donkey Kong on DK Boardwalk. **6-Boss: Hisstocrat. Race on his head three times using the track parts the smaller snakes around him hold on their heads. *World 7 **7-1: Drive through 10 numbered gates in order in Dry Dry Valley in under 1,5 minutes. **7-2: Collect 25 coins in Neo Carnival in under 2 minutes. **7-3: Glide through the air once, go underwater once and use anti-gravity once in 1 lap within 1,5 minutes. **7-4: Perform 10 tricks in Wario BMX in under 1,5 minutes. **7-5: Hit 5 barrels with shells in Shy Guy Bazaar in under 30 seconds. **7-6: Use 2 shortcuts in 1 lap Sunset Wilds in under 1,5 minutes. **7-7: Reach the finish before the Blue Car in Shroom Ridge. **7-8: Reach the finish without getting hit by the Thwomps in Thwomp Ruins within 1,5 minutes. **7-Boss: Unknown Odyssey boss *World 8 **8-1: Drive 1 lap of Sunset Wilds backwards in under 1,5 minutes. **8-2: Collect all 25 coins on Shroom Ridge in 2 minutes. **8-3: Drive through 10 numbered gates on Thwomp Ruins in under 1,5 minutes. **8-4: Reach the finish of Shy Guy Bazaar before Shy Guy. **8-5: Destroy all item boxes on Luigi District in under 2 minutes. **8-6: Drive through Dry Dry Valley backwards in under 1,5 minutes. **8-7: Reach the finish of Wario BMX before Wario. **8-8: Drift to blue sparks 5 times on Neo Carnival in 30 seconds. **8-Boss: Prince Bully. Stomp him in a pipe by hitting him with Mushrooms. *World 9: **9-1: Perform 10 tricks in Electrodome in under 1,5 minutes. **9-2: Use 3 shortcuts in one lap of GBA Rainbow Road **9-3: Blow 5 cars up with Bob-ombs within 1 minute. **9-4: Reach the finish of GCN Bowser's Castle before Dark Bowser. **9-5: Complete a lap of Peach's Castle while being chased by a Chain Chomp. **9-6: Reach the finish before Kamek in Kamek's Library. **9-7: Collect 30 coins in Bowser's Castle within 3 minutes. **9-8: Collect 40 coins in Rainbow Road within 3 minutes. **9-Boss: Bouldergeist. Hit him with Bob-ombs 3 times. *World 10: **10-1: Finish GBA Rainbow Road before Golden Mario. **10-2: Drive through 10 numbered gates in GCN Bowser's Castle in under 1,5 minutes. **10-3: Drift to blue sparks 10 times in Electrodome in under 2 minutes. **10-4: Drive Moonview Highway backwards in under 2 minutes. **10-5: Reach the finish of Peach's Castle before Peach **10-6: Collect all 20 coins in Kamek's Library in 1,5 minutes. **10-7: Reach the finish of Bowser's Castle before Bowser. **10-8: Finish Rainbow Road before Golden Mario. **10-Boss: Unknown Odyssey boss *Challenge World **C-1: Finish Mario Circuit in under 1,5 minutes. **C-2: Defeat ALL enemies on Mushroom Hills in under 1 minute. **C-3: Drift to blue sparks 10 times in 1 minute on Mario Circuit 4. **C-4: Take all shortcuts and complete GBA Rainbow Road in 1,5 minutes. **C-5: Drive through 10 numbered gates in Sunshine Airport in under 1 minute. **C-6: Collect all coins in Electrodome in under 1 minute. **C-7: Complete 1 lap of Vanilla Lake 1 in under 30 seconds. **C-8: Finish Bowser's Castle within 2 minutes. **C-9: Finish Rainbow Road within 2 minutes. Online Multiplayer This game has a somewhat different working online multiplayer to older games in the franchise. You can choose to join a regular lobby, set up by Nintendo, but also custom crated lobbys, set up for a group of friends, or for a special DLC (Not everyone owns a DLC pack. You can set up a lobby where a certain DLC pack is required to play online with your DLC). You can also manually chat with a full group when you're not racing, and you can voice chat with up to 6 people (including you) for a better experience while gaming online with friends. All other expected modes (Regional, tournament, communities) return as well. DLC *Pack 1: Splatoon **Squid Cup **Battle course: Switch: Urchin' Underpass **Characters: Inkling Boy & Inkling Girl **Items: Ink Blaster & Brella **Karts: **Motors: **Board: *Pack 2: Animal Crossing **Crossing Cup **Battle course: Animal Crossing **Characters: Isabelle, Villager Boy, Villager Girl **Item: Leaf **Karts: **Motors: **Board: *Pack 3: The Legend of Zelda **Triforce Cup **Battle course: Hyrule Plaza **Characters: Link, Princess Zelda, Toon Link **Items: Horse, Mastersword **Karts: **Motors: *Pack 4: **? **Battle course: ? **Characters: ? **Item: ? **Karts: **Motors: **Board: *Pack 5: **? **Battle course: ? **Characters: ? **Item: ? **Karts: **Motors: **Board: *Pack 6 (no specific title) (Free) **Shine Cup **Battle course: N64: Block Fort **Characters: Lakitu, Baby Rosalina, Honey Queen, Wiggler, R.O.B **Karts: **Motors: **Board: Trivia *The game was originally gonna be called Mario Kart 10 but was renamed for unknown reasons. *In early drafts, the game was originally gonna have 5 retro cups and 4 nitro cups, but another cup was added shortly after the others. Years Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games